


dreamy night

by SumireYoshizawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumireYoshizawa/pseuds/SumireYoshizawa
Summary: The song is from dreamy night by LilyPichu.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	dreamy night

It was around midnight as the night covered Tokyo nightlife. Sumire Yoshizawa stared out her window as she stood by the giant window in her bedroom. She reached out her hand to the window and sighed heavily. She wished she could escape somewhere.

_It’s so late in the night_

_My mind is drifting away then I dream about times I wished for a happier day_

_If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow_

_I’ll face the sun again as soon as this dreary night ends_

Sumire shut the curtains and went to her bed. She sat down and played with her thumbs where her hands were situated on her lap. She missed her sister Kasumi dearly. She should be over it now, but sometimes she got moments where she reverted back. ‘This is not the time for it. We have to face Maruki tomorrow.’

Then Sumire’s mind trailed to thinking about Akira. She wished he was here right now. Maybe Akira would be able to calm her thoughts. Thinking about Akira brought on its own problems: she got restless wishing for him and missing him. ‘This is bad. I just saw Akira-senpai today!’ Sumire thought to herself.

_Don’t wanna go down like this_

_My head’s in a place that I don’t miss so ugly so grumpy_

_Sleeping in the meantime just stay comfy_

_Once everything’s said and done_

_I know I’ll be okay_

_I will overcome I’m hoping I’m coping I’m here I remember last year_

Sumire leaned back onto her bed and stretched her arms out from the side. She had to snap back to reality as Akira would worry otherwise. He was too good for her, but she won’t take him for granted. But Sumire’s thoughts were dipping to the past, such as when Kasumi was still alive and then when she just passed away.

Sumire rolled onto her side as she stared at the white wall of her room. She reminisced her days with Akira for the past year since they met in April. _It was during their usual commute to school when she managed to secure a seat. Sumire noticed an elderly woman standing nearby so she offered her seat. But when she got up, another businessman rushed forward and sat down. She tried to speak up, but the elderly woman shook her head and thanked Sumire for the kind offer._

_That was when Akira spoke up. “Want me to teach him a lesson?” Akira was shown standing between two other passengers with his hand under his chin. He had on the same school uniform as Sumire: a black blazer over a white dress shirt, long black plaid pants and black shoes._

_“Oh no, it’s okay,” Sumire said with her head bowed. “Thank you though.” Then she faced the elderly woman. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a seat.”_

_“That’s fine, dearie,” the elderly woman said with a smile. “Not often you see people like you after all.” She was very grateful for Sumire’s action and what she tried to do._

_“I can carry your belongings for you!” Sumire volunteered cheerfully. She took up the woman’s bags and stood next to her._

_“Isn’t it heavy, dearie?” the elderly woman asked, still smiling at Sumire._

_“I train plenty,” Sumire said proudly._

Sumire sighed happily as she recalled the memory of Akira. She never thought she’d be involved with him let alone date him. Giggling at the thought, Sumire rolled to the other side. ‘I wish I could be reminiscing with Akira instead,’ Sumire thought internally.

_I’ll face the sun again as soon as the dreamy night ends_

Sumire stretched for a bit before realising she should get some sleep. She reached out for the lamp and switched it off, leaving the room in complete darkness. Thoughts were still swirling in Sumire’s head, memories of the past year with Akira and memories with her dear sister Kasumi. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Reaching for her phone, Sumire sent a message to Akira.

_Sumire: Akira-senpai, are you still awake?_

In a bit, Sumire’s phone vibrated. She quickly checked and it was a response from Akira. It made her heart race as she opened the message window to respond.

_Akira: Yeah, what’s wrong, Sumi?_

Sumire giggled at Akira using her nickname. It made her happy and a huge smile formed on her face. She loved it when Akira called her Sumi. ‘I don’t want to worry Akira-senpai especially before we face Maruki. But I shouldn’t lie either, so I’ll be honest with him.’

_Sumire: I was just thinking… I’ve been missing Kasumi again. I’ve also been reminiscing about our time together. So I can’t really sleep. I think it’s also due to anxiety about facing Maruki._

_Akira: I’m worried about the final battle too, Sumi. It’s okay to miss Kasumi, just try not to let it consume you._

_Sumire: I understand… I’ll try not to. Thanks, Senpai!_

_Akira: It’s no problem. You should sleep though, Sumi._

_Sumire: Yeah, and same to you!_

_Akira: Of course. Goodnight, Sumi. I love you._

_Sumire: I love you too, Akira-senpai!_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from dreamy night by LilyPichu.


End file.
